Talk:Seddie/@comment-24416426-20140731211430/@comment-5044859-20140801222620
@Cartoon the only decision Jennette made that I respect her for was leaving Nickelodeon. They have been treating her horribly for years, and if the article about Nick threatening Jennette is true, then she did the right thing by leaving. But there are plenty of decisions that's shes proud making that I totally disagree with: 1. Her mocking Andre. I don't blame Jennette for the lingerie pictures necessarily, but I blame her for making fun of Andre, which caused him to strike back by posting the pictures. The problem wasn't her taking those pictures, the problem was that she sent them to a guy she said she "didn't even like in the first place" and then made fun of him, calling him a "terrible kisser." Even if there were no pictures for Andre to get back at her with, it was incredibly mean and hurtful to make fun of him on that radio show. She can have those opinions, and share them with her friends, but it wasn't right of her to bash him for literally no reason other than the fact she thought it was "funny" to make fun of him. 2. The picture I mentioned showing she purposely was trying to get attention. I am about 99.99% POSITIVE Paul took the picture and is encouraging her to be "sexier." Even Mrs. McCurdy said in that desperate plea she made that Paul was encouraging Jennette to take sexy pictures, probably to make him look good at have a "hot girlfriend." Jennette sees Paul as an amazing influence in her life, and supports his ideas of being "sexier." You can be sexier without literally telling boys to masturbate to your pictures in your captions. 3. Like @Random Sass said, bashing iCarly/Seddie pubically and constantly. As I've said OVER and OVER, she can hate Seddie all she wants, but the problem was she constantly made it a bigger deal (probably to support her BFF Madisen) than it should have been. As for not wanting to be Sam, I understand playing the same character for seven years it ridiculous and you want to move on. But the problem I see is that A LOT of past childhood stars (like Miley Cyrus) HATE their past and try to become "mature" by acting ridiculous at times, which is what Jennette seems to believe in. Why can't you just say "I'm thankful for iCarly, but I'm moving on" and end it like that? 4. As I've said before, she has become incredibly mean-spirited, and with her "I'm not a role model" she seems to want to stay mean and self-centered. We don't want you to be a role model, you don't have to be a role model! You should just be good to all people and think of others because its the RIGHT THING TO DO, not because it will make you more popular. Like with the Seddie thing and with what @Cartoon said, she doesn't seem to care about anyone but herself, and at times she can be a little cruel to her fans. You don't have to be BFF's with all your fans and agree with them on everything, but you should respect their feelings and what they like, like with Seddie, which you bashed anyone who liked it. Jennette doesn't have to be exactly how she was before her change in behavior, but I think she really needs to learn how to be kind and respectful, not just to her fans and other people, but to be respectful of herself. I am curious, when do you guys believe her change in behavior started? You guys know my belief of when she started to change, when Nathan and Madisen started dating (her mother getting sick again also had a factor), do you guys think it was earlier or later?